1926 fing es an
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Merope letzte Erbin des Salazars, ist unglücklich verliebt und dass ausgerechnet in einen Muggel..Kapitel 2 endlich on.
1. Prolog

**1926 fing es an  
**

* * *

_Betagelesene Version_

_Inhalt: Schwerpunkt wird dieser Fanfic wird die Entwicklung der Liebe zwischen Merope Gaunt und Tom Riddle sein. _

_Sonstiges: Ich finde es traurig, dass Merope glaubte, dass man Liebe erzwingen kann. Ich kann sie sehr nachvollziehen aber trotzdem _

_Prolog_

_Will nach deiner Liebe streben.  
Lasse mich vom Herzen leiten,  
will dich eins, die Liebe lehren,  
will sie dir geben,  
die Liebe, meines Lebens.  
Das verlangen nach dir,  
es ist da, nichts inszeniert. ich spüre starke Liebe nun in mir.  
Weiß nicht, wie ich's dir sagen soll,  
einfach so, wäre nicht so toll.  
Mein Magen schmerzt,  
sie hat mich auch dort erwischt,  
die Liebe, die wie ein Wind durch meinen Körper zischt.  
Das Gefühl so leer zu sein, ist nun vorbei,  
will von nun an nur noch deines sein.  
Voller Mut und Emotionen,  
will ich's dir sagen und dich dabei schonen.  
Ich sage dir, ich sage dir, was ich mich erst seit heute Wage,  
ich wage mich, dir zu sagen, dass du meine Liebe bist  
Tom, ich liebe dich!_

( von Dominik Heinemanns)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie stand schon einige Zeit halb verborgen an dem vor Schmutz starrenden Fenster und horchte auf seine Geräusche. Eben war er von seinem Pferd abgestiegen, um eine Pause zu machen.

Merope Gaunt musterte den jungen Mann entzückt durch ein kleines Loch in der Hecke. Er glich einer Figur aus einem Märchen, das man ihr einmal erzählt hatte, als sie noch ein sehr kleines Mädchen gewesen war.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, als ob es erst gestern gewesen war. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie noch deutlich die sanften Bewegungen der Hand ihrer Mutter auf ihren rosigen Wangen spüren, während diese von einem kühnen Prinzen erzählte, der ausritt um sein Leben für die Liebste zu riskieren, die von einen schrecklichen Ungeheuer gefangen worden war.

"Mummy ist das denn wahr?", hatte sie mit gefragt, in der Erwartung eine positive Antwort zu erhalten.

"Aber nein, niemand würde sein Leben für jemand anderen riskieren." Hatte ihre Mutter geantwortet. Merope erinnerte sich noch an die Bitterkeit, die in diesen Worten gelegen hatte.

Damals hatte sie das geglaubt, ohne es zu verstehen.

Heute, Jahre später, begann sie etwas Entscheidendes begreifen. Sie begann zu begreifen, dass das Leben, welches sie zusammen mit ihrem älteren Bruder Morfin und ihrem Vater Marvolo seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter alleine zubringen musste, immer schrecklich und aussichtslos gewesen war. Sie versuchte zum ersten Mal verstehen, warum sie es so hinnahm wie es war. Jahrelang hatten der Rest der Familie ihr klar gemacht, das nur ihr Blut etwas wert war. Sonst nichts. Oft behaupteten sie , dass sie ein Squib sei und dass sie somit eine Schande für die Familie wäre. Merope konnte nichts dafür, sie wahr häufig zu eingeschüchtert, um zu zaubern. Jedes mal wenn sie den Zauberstab hob und einen Zauber sprechen wollte, kam ihr immer ein Bild vor Augen, welches zeigte, was geschehen würde, wenn sie es nicht schaffte. Sie wusste dass sie dann beschimpft, gedemütigt und ausgelacht oder sogar misshandelt würde.

Ihr Leben, würde aus der Sichtweise eines Außenstehenden, die Hölle auf Erden bedeuten. Es war einfach aussichtslos.

Niemand würde sie retten.

Nie würde sie von ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder loskommen. Nie würde sie ein freies und schönes Leben führen können. Ein Leben, in dem es Licht und Geborgenheit gab, würde ihr für immer verwehrt bleiben. Sie träumte davon, dass Tom Riddle eines Tages ausreiten würde, um sie zu retten. Obwohl sie genau wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass so etwas passieren würde. Sie wusste dass er sie nicht liebte.

Und selbst wenn... wenn sie realistisch dachte...

_"Was machst du hier, Merope?",_ zischte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und schloss hastig das Fenster. Sie blickte ihn die kleinen wässrigen Augen ihres Bruders. Er stand im Türrahmen, in seiner Hand hatte er ein Huhn, das offensichtlich schon länger als einen Tag tot war.

_"Was machst du hier, Merope ?",_ zischte er abermals.

Er trat mitten in die kleine schmutzige Küche. Er warf das Huhn unsanft in den Kochtopf auf dem Herd.

_"Ich putze die Fenster.",_ log Merope.

_"Wie ein dreckiger kleiner Muggel, ohne Zauberstab?"_, fragte Morfin grinsend.

Merope nickte ängstlich.

Ihr Bruder kam näher.

Merope drückte sich gegen das Fenster. Ihre platte spitze Nase nahm den intensiven Schnapsgeruch, der von ihm ausging, wahr.

_"Du lügst, du lügst Morfin an."_, flüsterte ihr Bruder leise in ihr Ohr.

Mit dreckigen Finger strich Morfin über Meropes Wangen. Sie erschauderte. Sie fand es widerlich, wenn er so etwas tat, aber sie wusste sich nicht zu wehren. Nie wusste sie sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

_"Ich beobachte dich, Merope."_, sagte er. Merope war alarmiert. Sie hielt den Atem an und versuchte, nicht ertappt auszusehen. War es so offensichtlich?

Plötzlich richtete Morfin den Zauberstab auf sie. Sie blickte ihn das kleine, dunkle Gesicht, in dem die Augen nun bedrohlich loderten. Merope hatte eine Vorahnung von dem was passieren könnte.

Lass es ihn bitte nicht jetzt tun, bitte, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie blickte ihn das kleine, dunkle Gesicht. Keine Gnade wurde ihr erwiesen. Sie konnte nichts machen. Selbst wenn ich mich wehren will, dachte sie, ich kann es nicht.

Im nächsten Moment, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz, der sich einen schnellen Weg durch ihren ganzen Körper, wie ein schleichender Insekt bannte. Schließlich hatte der Schmerz komplett von ihr Besitz genommen und dann taumelte sie. Mit letzter Kraft klammerte sie sich an einem Stuhl. Sie hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Leib. Im ersten Moment, konnte sie nichts mehr klar denken und nichts mehr sagen, auch nichts mehr fühlen. Bevor sie zu Boden fiel, ihrem Bruder direkt vor die Füße, knallte sie unglücklich mit ihrem schmalen Gesicht gegen die scharfe Kante des Tisches. Ein paar alte, halb verheilte, kleinen Wunden in ihrem Gesicht rissen wieder auf. Warmes Blut quoll aus ihrem Gesicht, hinunter auf den grauen Stoff ihres Kleides und weiter auf den schmutzigen Boden. Als Morfin den Zauberstab noch einmal gegen sie gebrauchte und der stechende Schmerz sie erneut durchfuhr, schrie sie laut auf.

Morfin lachte vergnügt, als sie schließlich einen verzweifelten Versuch startete sich aufzurichten.

_"Weißt dir wohl nicht anders zu helfen, machst es ohne Zauberstab wie eine dumme Muggel?"_ , kicherte er, als sie es erneut versuchte und wieder auf den Boden fiel.

Er holte nun sein kleines Messer, das er meist zur Verteidigung gegen die Leute im Dorf verwendete, aus seinen lumpigen braunen Hemd und kniete sich zu ihr runter.

Sie sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

_"Bitte Morfin, bitte."_, krächzte sie schwach.

Morfin sah die verletzte und hilflose Merope einen Moment lang an, dann richtete er sich auf.

_"Tom Riddle ist ein dreckiger Muggel. Vergiss das Blut nicht. Wessen Blut es ist, welches durch deine dreckigen Adern fließt. Und jetzt mach mein Essen fertig." _Das hörte sie ihn dann sagen, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

QQQ

Tom Riddle liebte es, einmal am Tag bei Wind und Wetter über die Felder zu reiten. Meist ritt er mit seinen einzigen guten Freund John Bryce, der den Garten des prächtigen Anwesens von Toms Eltern bestellte und mit dem er schon seit frühster Kindheit befreundet war. Sie redeten meist über Dinge wie Politik. Sie führten aber auch intimere Gespräche miteinander, über Frauen zum Beispiel.

Sie hatten beide die Liebe fürs Leben noch nicht gefunden Sie waren sich in einem Punkt einig. Auf keinen Fall durften ihre Zukünftigen hässlich sein.

Nicht auszudenken, was die Leute im Dorf sagen würden, wenn Tom Riddle, der reiche Erbe, der sich alle Wünsche erfüllen konnte, mit einer Frau in Verbindung gebracht werden würde, die seiner nicht würdig war.

Und was erst seine Eltern dazu sagen würden. "Tom." So würde sein Vater mit schleppender Stimme beginnen. "Wir werden dich enterben."

Das war das schrecklichste was ihm überhaupt passieren konnte. Aber das es wirklich wahr werden würde, war eigentlich sehr unwahrscheinlich. Denn er war gutaussehend. Sehr gutaussehend sogar. Mit dem dunklen Haar, der ebenmäßigen Haut und den hohen Wangenknochen.

Die jungen Mädchen im Dorf rissen sich darum, an seiner Seite zu weilen, obwohl er sich genauso eingebildet und hochnäsig benahm, wie er gut aussah. Wahrscheinlich würde er, wenn es nach seinen Eltern ginge, Cecilia Prince heiraten, ein wohl erzogenes Mädchen aus gutem Hause. Seine Mutter hatte ihre Familie zum Dinner für den heutigen Abend eingeladen. Sie wollte, dass die beiden jungen Leute sich endlich kennen lernten, damit hoffentlich eine baldige Hochzeit beschlossen wurde. Aber Tom fühlte sich zu jung zum heiraten. Er war doch erst 20 Jahre alt. Er wollte noch sein junges Leben genießen, bevor er sich auf eine ewig bindende Partnerschaft einließ, was erst geschehen sollte, wenn er mindestens 30 war.

"Na endlich bist du da, Tom.", wurde er von dem dunkelhaarigen Zimmermädchen Camy ungeduldig empfangen, als er das Gutshaus am frühen Abend betreten hatte.

"Sie sind schon da. Sie richten sich gerade ein.", erklärte sie während sie ihm aus dem Mantel half und diesen auf den Kleiderhacken an der Tür hängte.

Sie gingen schließlich nach oben, in die zweite Etage, in das Schlafzimmer von Tom.

"Das ist sehr erfreulich.", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme und führte somit das Gespräch von unten fort.

"Ja, stell dir vor, das Mädchen hat drei Schminkkoffer mitgebracht und ich glaube, ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank noch dazu.", sagte Camy lästernd, während sie ihn vor der Kommode am Fenster zurecht machte, indem sie seine Haare anlegte.

Eine wohl erzogene Dame schien sie zu sein. Wie seine Mutter. In guter Gesellschaft war diese immer stets auf gutes Aussehen bedacht. Charmant zu sein, war immer ihr wichtigstes Ziel gewesen. Innerlich musste er lächeln. Das Mädchen, das für ihn ausgesucht worden war, gehörte zu der selben Kategorie Frau wie seine Mutter.

Für ihn war diese Vorstellung ein Alptraum. Er wollte dann lieber Camy zu seiner Frau nehmen. Camy war hübsch, einfach und anspruchslos, was materielle Dinge betraf. Aber nein, diese Verbindung würden seine Eltern niemals gut heißen.

Ein Zimmermädchen?

Nein das ging nicht.

"Sie bleiben doch nicht länger hier?", fragte Camy, als sie ihm ein passendes Hemd aus den Kleiderschrank suchte.

"Vielleicht auch länger. Die Wege meiner Mutter sind unergründlich."

"Sie meint es nur gut mit dir." Sie lächelte ihn aufmuntert an. Er war da ganz anderer Meinung.

Um acht Uhr betrat Tom schließlich das Esszimmer. Er musterte den großen geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum. Seine Mutter hatte den Tisch von Camy mit dem besten Geschirr und Besteck decken lassen, welches eigentlich nur zu besonderen Anlässen, wie Hochzeiten oder Beerdigungen, benutzt wurde.

Die Familie Prince und seine Eltern saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Tom nahm neben Cecilia, an der linken Seite des runden Tisches Platz und stellte ihm nächsten Moment fest, das sie ganz hübsch war, mit ihren seidigen blonden Haaren. Sie wäre vielleicht noch hübscher gewesen, wenn sie ihr Gesicht nicht so derart mit Schminke verunstaltetet hätte. Während des ganzen Essens trug Cecilia ein recht hochmütiges und selbstgefälliges Lächeln zur Schau. Sie lachte über seine platten Witze und wollte alles über die Besitztümer der Ridldles erfahren.

"Ja, mein Vater ist sehr reich.", sagte er schließlich, als das Essen schon vorbei war, und sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte. Als die letzten Schritte der Princes verstummt waren, hörte er seine Mutter fragen: "Und gefällt sie dir?"

"Ich finde sie ein wenig dumm.", antwortete er knapp.

"Sie ist aus gutem Hause. Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?"

"Sie redet am liebsten über Schminke und Kleidung. Den lieben langen Tag, nehme ich an."

"Sie hat dich nach unseren Besitztümern gefragt.", konterte seine Mutter.

"Alle fragen nach unseren Besitz."

"Ich meine, das ist ihnen auch nicht zu verübeln.", fügte er hinzu.

"Ich werde noch ein wenig reiten gehen.", sagte er schließlich und verschwand.

_**

* * *

**_

_**so mal zu Info: **_

ich bin immer noch der Ansicht , das die Gaunts Parsel unter sich sprechen, ich finde diese Neigung kann man in „Das Haus der Gaunts" ausmachen. Ihnen scheint es egal zu sein ihre Gabe öffentlich kund zu tun. Man soll wissen. Sie sind Slytherins Erben...oder so...na ja...seit

nicht hart..


	2. Die erste Begegnung

**Die erste Begegnung**

„_Morfin muss das Erbe Salazars retten."_

_Er schlurfte auf die Lichtung zu, seine Augen fixierten ein schwarze Gestallt auf einem weißen Pferd, einen Moment lang hielt er inne. _

„_Er ist es nicht." Murmelte er verärgert und schlurfte weite._

„_Morfin muss das Erbe des Salazars retten. Morfin muss dreckigen Riddle töten." _

_Ein Messer zum Stich. _

_Schreie?!_

* * *

Endlich war er nun allein. Weg von seiner Familie und dieser verzogenen Cecila.

Nun konnte er endlich, dass tun was er wollte , um zu vergessen, dass sich in wenigen Wochen, Tagen, Monaten , Jahren seine Zukunft entscheiden würde.

Sein Kummer, seine Sorgen würden gleich wegblasen von einem einzigen Ritt. Die Ablenkung in seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung dem Reiten zu finden, war die beste Möglichkeit dafür.

Seine Stute hatte er schon seit etwa zehn Jahren. Ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter kurz bevor sie an einen schlimmen Lungenleiden erlag. Sie hatte zum Ärger von Tom, noch genug Zeit und Kraft aufbringen können um dem Pferd einen Namen zu geben. Vergebens hatte er versucht es nach Elizabeth umzurennen. Doch es hörte immer nur auf Sissi. Dabei war Elisabeth doch der volle ausgeschriebene und er hörte sich auch nicht so verweichlicht an. Aber wie konnte man dass einen Pferd erklären, dass er es hasste deswegen von seinen Freunden ab und an als Pantoffeljäger bezeichnet zu werden?

Sie schnaufte und tappte unruhig hin und her als er ihre Box öffnete.

„Heute ist Vollmond. Sissi, da bist du leider etwas zu unruhig." Klagte er und streichelte kurz ihren, mit seidig schwarzem Fell bedecktem Hals.

Sissi erwiderte diese Geste mit einen lautem Schnaufen und wurde schließlich ganz ruhig. Zufrieden tuschelte er ihren Hals.

„Wir reiten heute Abend ein wenig." Erklärte er seiner Sissi nachdem er sie etwa eine halbe Stunde mit Pferdekuchen, wie er das Essen der Pferde nannte gefütterte hatte; Sissi schmiegte sich ganz dicht an Tom heran. Tom streichelte ihr dankbar über ihren herrlichen Kopf.

„Ich wusste doch wir verstehen uns." Er lächelte.

So ein liebes, kluges Tier, es hatte genau gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und es versuchte ihn zu trösten. Tiere waren wirklich wie sooft behauptet wurde die besten Freunde des Menschen.

Gerade machte legte er die Zügel an, als er sah wie Camy, das Zimmermädchen Ihren leicht bedeckten Körper, zu ihm hinbeorderte. Ihr lockiges Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebunden, mit ihren dunklen Augen fixierte sie ihn nachdem, sie keuchend direkt vor seiner Nase zum Stehen gekommen war. Sie sollte, doch eigentlich schon längst zu Hause bei ihrer Familie sein. Was wollte sie denn noch hier?

„Was ist denn?" Fragte er.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dieser Verrückte aus dem Wald vorhat dich abzustechen." Sie sprach schnell und in aller Hast und griff sich an ihren Hals.

„Der Verrückte aus den Wald?" Natürlich wusste er wer gemeint war. Alle im Dorf kannten sie. Die Familie Gaunt. Er war die meisten im Dorf der Meinung, dass man sie, mit ihrem menschenfeindlichen Auftreten nicht allzu ernst nehmen sollte. Und schon gar nicht diese komische Merope Gaunt, die man nicht allzu häufig zu Gesicht bekam und die sich immer schüchtern wegdrehte, wenn jemand versuchte mit ihr zu reden.

„Ja der Verrückte aus dem Wald. Die Köchin hat es mir erzählt. Sie ist gerade, durch den Wald zum Kraut sammeln dort runter gekommen." Sie deutete hinunter ins Dorf, zu dem nahe gelegenen Wald.

Dann ist dieser Verrückte gekommen und hat sie mit einen Messer bedroht und dann…" Sie brach ab.

„Ach komm Camy. Du brauchst um Meinetwillen keine Angst zu haben." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Ihm gefiel es wenn sie sich um ihn sorgte.

„Diese Landstreicher Tom." Begann sie eindringlich, mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Die sind verrückt." Das Zimmermädchen schlug sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht als sie das Wort verrückt aussprach.

„Verrückt, verrückt..." Stammelte sie und hielt mit beiden Händen die Zügel von Sissi fest, als Tom versuchte an kommentarlos an ihr vorbei zureiten.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich zu dir zurückkehren werde um dich zu heiraten." Scherzte er und belustigt beobachtete er die Wirkung seiner Worte.

Camys Gesichtsfarbe schritt in ein dunkles Rot über, sie ließ die Zügel los und blickte dann beschämt zu Boden.

„Ach ich wollte nur..." Stammelte sie unverständlich, die für sie ungewohnte Schüchternheit, in ihrer Stimme versuchte sie zu verbergen indem sie so tat, als ob sie die getrockneten Pferdeäpfel auf den Boden zählen wollte.

„Igitt, kannst du das nicht wegmachen?" Fragte Tom mit übertriebener britischer Manier, und ritt davon, Richtung Wald.

„Dieser Mistkerl." Murmelte Camy als sie sich auf den Boden hockte. In ihrer Herzgegend klopfte es wie wild. Mit voller Angst blickte sie auf hinüber zu der Stelle wo er verschwunden war.

_Ein kleines Mädchen schreckte in ihren Bett hoch, geweckt worden war sie von lauten Stimmen und von einer Berührung auf ihren Wangen. _

„_Mutter, bist du das?" Sie öffnete die Augen ein wenig, eine knochige Hand legte sich auf ihre kindlichen Schultern und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten, in die dünne Matratze zurück. Ein schwaches Lächeln zog sich auf das Gesicht der Frau. _

„_Mutter warum ist Vater nur so gemein zu dir?" Tränen kullerten in ihre Augen, als sie sich fest zwang in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zu blicken. Der Anblick schmerzte ihr, keine Stelle war nicht von Kratzern überseht und die eindeutigsten Anzeichen von Armut waren erkennbar. Nichts trug sie an ihrem Körper, außer ein paar Lumpen. Sie hustete und schnupfte leicht. _

„_Komm mein Mädchen, schlaf ein und träume was Schönes." _

„_Was schönes träumen?" Merope hob den Kopf._

„_Oder nein, erzähl mir. Warum willst du bald von hier fortgehen?"_

„_Von hier fortgehen? Daran hab ich noch nie gedacht." Log sie. Von draußen her hörte sie laute Stimmen. Merope errötete leicht und die Augen ihre Mutter verengten sich zu Schlitzen._

„_Er schon wieder, er mag dich nicht Liebling und er ist nicht angemessen für dich."_

„_Doch ist er wohl. Wenn ich groß bin werde ich ihn heiraten." Merope ballte die Fäuste. _

„_Er kennt noch nicht mal deinen Namen."_

„_Na und das kann sich doch noch ändern."_

„_Aber kuck dich doch mal an. Selbst wenn, du bist die Tochter des Erben von Slytherins und er ist ein dreckiger Muggel."_

_Das Mädchen schwieg, dann sagte es: „Aber Mutter du hast mir doch immer gesagt, ein Prinz wird mich heiraten. Er ist doch ein Prinz. Weil Prinzen haben große Häuser und haben viel Geld und ich werde dann eine Prinzessin. _

„_Ja du träumst mein Kind." Die Mutter nickte._

„_Mutter was soll das?"_

„_Vergiss nie wer du bist Merope denk daran." _

„_Mutter kannst du mir die Geschichte von den Prinzen nochmall erzählen?" Ihre Augen nahmen einen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck an. _

_Die Mutter schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Nein kann ich nicht. Du bist zu alt für so was." _

„_Aber Mutter." _

„_Komm lass mich Kind ich bin schwach." _

„_Mutter ich will nicht so enden wie du." Sagte sie._

„_Ich will mehr haben als du."_

„_Sei bloß nicht so frech Merope. Aber wenn's dich glücklich macht tu was du willst. Du wirst schon noch bald wissen dass ich recht hatte."_

„_Ich mach was ich will."_

Merope wusste nicht wie lange sie auf den schmutzigen Fußboden gelegen hatte. Sie wusste nur dass der Schmerz, den sie heute schon recht lange verspürt hatte, ein wenig noch geblieben war. Alle Knochen taten ihr weh als sie ihre Ellbogen gegen den Boden stemmte und versuchte sich mühselig aufzurichten. Sie dachte über den Traum nach. Er war schon komisch gewesen. Was schien er wohl zu bedeuten. Merope dachte scharf nach, die kam zu dem Schluss, dass heute Nacht was passieren würde nur nicht was. Vielleicht würde sie zum aller ersten mal mit „ihm" reden, dass hatte sie zu ihrem Missbehagen leider noch nie geschafft.

Fragend nach Antwort suchend blickte sie sich um. In der Küche wo sie anscheinend allein war, war es recht dunkel und ihre Augen wurden durch das immer noch spärliche Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien erleuchtet.

Ein übler Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Der Geruch vom verbrannten Fleisch. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Kittel und flüsterte

„_Nox"._

Rasch zündete sie dann die paar Kerzen an, die auf den Tisch standen und steckte ihren Stab wieder weg.

Und jetzt sah, dass an der Kochstelle jemand versucht hatte etwas zu kochen. Morfin, dachte sie. Das machte er meistens wenn er Hunger hatte. Dann sollte sie mal wieder dafür gerade stehen.

Nun ertönte ein lautes Poltern aus dem anderen Bereich des Hauses. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Ihr Vater war wieder da und Morfin.

„Merope was tust du?" Die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte sich ein wenig angetrunken an, sie kam vom Kamin her. Sie konnte seinen stechenden Atem spüren, schnell stolperte sie rücklings von ihm weg. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, den sie sonst nie wagte.

„Danke Mutter." Flüsterte sie lächelnd.

„Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen." Sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme, zu ihrem Vater gewand und ging langsam zur morschem Haustür.

Ein stumpfer Schlag, das Klirren einer Weinflasche ließ sie am Türknopf inne halten.

„Warte Merope ich habe dich was gefragt." Schrie ihr Vater ihr mit aggressiver Stimme hinterher. Morfin ließ einen lauten Schnarcher ertönen.

Sie antwortete nicht und blickte auch nicht zurück, als sie die Tür schloss. Sie wusste wenn sie dablieb würde, ihr Vater, sie so fies behandeln wie einst ihre Mutter. Eine Zeit lang mit Worten runter machen und beleidigen, weil sie das Essen nicht gemacht hatte nur deswegen. Dann anschließend würde er ihr vielleicht sogar noch einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen und Morfin wenn jemals aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwachte würde lachend dastehen und Beifall keuchen. Ihr Vater wiederum würde sie dreckig ansehen und fragen:

„Und Merope kannst du es denn nicht selber?"

Nein, das wollte sie sich heute mal ersparen.

Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater, am nächsten Morgen ihre Ungehorsamkeit wieder vergessen und ihr würde seine Strafe erspart bleiben. Nun jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Mit schnellen Schritten wanderte Merope durchs dichte Grass, tief in den Nahelegenden Wald hinein. Sie behalte sich sosehr, sodass sie nach einer Weile vor Anstrengung nach Luft rang. Immer und immer weiter drang sie durch Äste, Büsche und über Gräser, bis sie schließlich an einer großen vom hellen Vollmond erleuchteten Lichtung auf der ein großer Baum stand Halt machte.

Sie ging auf sie zu und setzte sich auf unter den Baum. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme über die Beine und wartete. Während sie wartete, ließ sie den wunderschönen Antlitz, des Mondes in ihren Augen schimmern.

Und nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es schien, zwang Merope ihre vereisten Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Eine wohltuende Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper.

Lautes Pferdehufen hatte sie aus ihrer Sitzposition entgleiten und ihre Haltung zu die eines Baumstumpfs werden lassen. Ihr Gesicht wurde hell vor Freude als sie ihn sah. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er ausgerechnet heute genau an dieser Stelle vorbeireiten würde. Sie hatte es gespürt.

Denn zwischen ihnen lag ein unsichtbares festes Band und nur sie, nicht Tom vermochte das Ende von dieser Schlinge zu finden

. „Oh wie stattlich er doch ist." Schmachte sie leise.

Innerlich begann sie Luftsprünge zu machen. Am liebsten würde sie ihn anfassen.

Tom kam direkt auf sie zu, sein Pferd führte er locker neben sich her.

Erschrocken stellte das junge Mädchen fest, dass seine Lippe stark blutete und auf seiner Stirn sah sie sofort eine große klaffende Wunde. Er ließ sich schließlich. neben ihr an den Baum nieder.

Wer hatte ihn das nur angetan? Alle Männer und Jungen im Dorf galten als sehr vorbildlich und keiner von ihnen hielt einen aggressiven Groll gegen Tom. Außer einer.

Morfin, dachte sie entsetzt. Doch bevor sie gegangen war, hatte er in der Hüte friedlich schlummernd geschlafen. Morfin hatte schon einmal einen Muggel angegriffen als er noch klein gewesen war. Damals hatte er noch nicht strafmündig gewesen und das Ministerium beließ es bei einer Verwarnung. Mit der Auflage, dass ein Mieterarbeiter für magische Strafverfolgung vortan den Befehl hatte, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sich Morfin benahm. Er nahm seit daher ein Messer um sich gegen Muggelabschaum, wie er es nannte zu verteidigen.

Wenn er Tom verletzt hatte, hatte er bestimmt keine Zauber verwendet. Was er jetzt nur von ihr dachte, immerhin war sie die Schwester.

Liebend gern wollte Merope ihm helfen. Ihr viel ein, dass sie doch eine Hexe war.

„Hallo." Sagte sie schließlich schüchtern. Zum ersten Mal blickte sie direkt in seine hellen grünen Augen. Enttäuscht musste sie feststellen, dass er sie erst jetzt bemerkt hatte.

„Hallo." Erwiderte der Angesprochene matt und wand sich dann wieder seinem Pferd zu. Er versuchte eine Wunde am Bauch der Stute mit seinem dünnen weißen Hemd zu stielen, wo das Blut von beiden Seiten durchsickerte.

„Lass mich mal." Sagte sie und nahm seine Hand Tom war sehr verdutzt über diese Gäste.

Was bildete sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich ein? Ihn einfach so anzufassen. Er blickte auf ihre Hände herunter. Sie waren ganz weiß und fühlten sich glitschig an. Angewidert zog er seine Hand weg.

„So, dann zeig mal her." Merope sprach nicht mit ihm, wie er erleichtert feststellte sondern mit Sissi. Er wollte das Mädchen von der Stute weg zerren. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie noch nicht mal lesen. Doch er besann sich anders, als sie sah, dass der Teil der Wunde, wo das Mädchen ihre Hände drauf gelegt hatte, verblasst war.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fragte er verblüfft.

Merope lächelte nur verschwommen, sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Nein lieber nicht, im Dorf hatte sie mitbekommen, dass die Riddles alles verachteten was nicht normal war.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fragte Tom noch einmal, dieses Mal eindringlicher und sehr ernst.

„Das war eine ganz schwere Wunde hast du sie vergiftet?" Fragte er weiter.

Die Panik in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Dann erkannte er wer das Mädchen war.

Er lachte laut.

„Hahaha du bist doch diese Tochter von diesem alten Landstreicher? Dein Bruder ist verrückt. Also hat Camy doch recht gehabt. Warum ist er noch nicht ins Irrenhaus gekommen?"

„Tom bitte." Flüsterte Merope. Sie war entsetzt darüber, was er gesagt hatte. Niemand hatte und durfte es je wagen, ihre Familie zu beleidigen. Selbst die Liebe ihres Lebens nicht.

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?" Fragte Tom entsetzt.

„Verfolgst du mich etwa?" Hakte er weiter nach und fuchtelte dabei mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum.

„Nein ich weiß wirklich nicht…" Versuchte Merope zu erklären, doch sie stoppte als sie Tom anwies zu schweigen. Dann hörte sie zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schnelles Pferdehufen, was unaufhaltsam näher kam. Die Augen von Tom weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Komm schnell hau ab. Hinter den Baum da." Sagte er rasch.

„Aber.."

So stand sie nun da, ihr war wieder kalt. Einsam und verlassen, ein großes Stück Holz trennte sie. Ein hübsches rötlich braunes Pferd, war nun schnaubend an der Stelle wo sie eben noch verweilt hatte zum Stehen gekommen.

„Hallo Cecila welch eine angenehme Überraschung." Hörte sie Tom einen Augenblick später mit sehr öliger Stimme sagen, die gar nicht zu ihm passte.

„Hallo Tom." Antwortete Cecila entzückt und trat dabei ein wenig mehr ins Mondlicht, sodass Merope leider feststellen musste, dass sie besonders hübsch war. Sie hatte Cecila, noch nie vorher gesehen. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Was sie seine Verlobte?

„Und deine Eltern haben nichts dagegen, dass du Nachts alleine herum irrst?" Fragte Tom weiter mit einen so recht höfflichen und distanzierten Tonfall sodass Merope, einmal tief aufatmete und dabei unglücklicherweise ein paar Blätter zum Rascheln brachte. Reflexartig schlug sie ihre Hand vor dem Mund.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte dich sehen Tom." Hörte sie Cecila weiter sagen.

„Wie reizend."

„Was hast du denn da gemacht. Du bist ja voller Blut."

„Ich werde mir gleich was Neues anziehen." Blockte er ab.

„Ach lass nur, ich mag Männer mit gut ausgebauten Oberkörper." Sie kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen. Der Gelobte erwiderte darauf nichts. Sie ist wie ein Schulmädchen, dachte er ernüchtert.

Dann standen sie etwa fünf Minuten schweigend, offenbar peinlich berührt da. Merope fror weiter in ihrem Versteck. Er wollte eh nicht mehr mit ihr Reden. Sie erhob sich lautlos und gerade als sie ihre Füße in Bewegung setzten wollte sprach Cecilia weiter und sie erstarrte.

„Du hast mit jemanden gesprochen bevor ich kam. Einem Mädchen." Ihr letztes Wort drückte sie recht vorwurfsvoll aus.

„Es ist nicht wie du denkst Cecila. Ich hatte einen Unfall mit Sissi und sie hat mir geholfen sie zu veratzten. Doch damit wollte sich Cecila anscheinend nicht zufrieden geben. Jemand war offenbar in ihr Revier eingedrungen.

„Und ist sie hübsch?" Fragte sie spitz

„Es war so dunkel. Aber nein ich denke nicht." Antwortete er rasch.

„Willst du mich küssen." Fragte Cecila.

„Nein das geht zu schnell Cecila bitte wir sind noch nicht einmal verheiratet." Warf Tom ab.

Braver Junge, dachte Merope lächelnd.

„Aber wir werden es bald sein. Mutter und Vater haben gesagt…"

„Ich will dich aber nicht heiraten."

„Aber du musst mich heiraten." Stellte Cecila streng klar.

„Komm ich bring dich auf unser Anwesen. Du siehst aus, als könntet du Schlaf gut gebrauchen."

„Na gut, aber morgen gehst du dann mit mir Essen."

„Nein lieber nicht. Cecilia du bist ein wirklich nettes Mädchen, aber ich habe keinerlei Interesse für dich."

„Wie bitte?"

„Komm verschwinde , doch einfach, suche dir jemand anders."

„Nein Tom so leicht wirst du mich nicht los."

* * *

So das ist noch nicht Betagelesen. Also bitte entschuldigt.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Irgendwie bin ich damit nicht ganz zufrieden. Also Kritik ist erwünscht.

Aber auch Lob natürlich und auch ganz kurze Kommentare, würden mich schon freuen.


End file.
